Witches, Wizards and Harriet Finnegan
by This Girl is Slytherin
Summary: Harriet Graham wanted an adventure. Her Dad being a Wizard meant she could have one. Just not really what she expected it to be. Well that's not unimaginable, she's friends with Weasleys.


Being stuck down a hole in a field, in the middle of the country, starving, muddy, and starting to smell worse than the pile of cow poo next to me, is not under any circumstances how I usually spend Thursday afternoons. If anyone dares to tell you different then they are just stupid. It's not even my fault. Actually thats what everyone says, and I don't want to be like every body else so I am not going to lie. This is entirely my fault. You see I have run away from home. Don't worry before you get bored and piss off somewhere else this most defiantly not one of the those cliche tragic life, romance tales. This is probably the complete opposite. My home life is fine, my brother is fine, my mother is fine, my step father is fine. My life is fine. But not brilliant. I want to lead adventures and have exiting heartfelt moments with intelligent and humorous people. So in my defense, I have not run away merely run towards something better.

Anyhow back to how I ended up here. Well that's where this journey takes the first turn for the worst. I live in the middle of no where in a small village called Wikensdan, in the amazing countryside of England. So the only way I could run away is if I went to the closest village which has a bus stop. This however is a place called Godricks Hollow. Which I forgot is roughly a two and a half hour walk. So naturally the perfect way to start my adventure. Obviously that did not work out.

Let me just skip to the drama, I had gotten about halfway to the village when I started to here people laughing. I have to admit it was the most terrifying thing to ever happen to me. For when I looked around there was no one there, however I could still here laughter. This is when I started to panic, granted my eyes were starting to get blurry, but this is when I swear on my life a little gold ball flew past my head. I jumped about a mile in the air and turned around to see what I thought I saw was a boy flying towards me a million miles an hour. I didn't see him for very long as I tripped and fell over a rock tumbling down the side of the road and therefore landing in this hole. Honestly you have to agree with me I am completely insane, I mean seeing boys fly and golden balls with wings. I think it was dehydration that made me think all those things happen. Or perhaps I actually just fell on my own and hit my head. Although I can't feel a bump and there isn't any blood.

I looked up and all I could see was the empty dusty road. It was surrounded by trees and on the other side was a large brown fence. Bastards, why only put a fence on one side of the road. I searched around the hole for something to hang onto to climb out. Evidently there was nothing. It was not a big hole just enough room for me to lie down in. I leant down and took off my she to see if my ankle was swollen. When all of a sudden I heard the sound of an engine. I peered up over the top of the whole again and could see a blue ford anglia, driving down the road. In a panic, I grabbed my shoe and chucked it at the car as it drove past. It hit the window at the back and the girl sitting inside jumped. She looked out and noticed me in the hole. I waved my arms dramatically in the air at an attempt to get her to stop but the car carried on. At least until I heard the engine stop, the sound of a car door opening and the frantic pace of footsteps.

I leant back just so I was hidden incase it wasn't the girl. However a mass of ginger hair appeared before my eyes.

"Hello!" I shouted. She bent down and peered at me her eyes were filled with worry. "Can you help me?"

"Oh Godrick! What are you doing down there?" She reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. As soon as I got to the top I fell head first, and sprawled out across the road.

"I fell, I thought that was a bit obvious." I winced as I pushed myself up of the ground. I stood up, shaking myself off and held out my hand. "Harriet Graham. Pleased to meet you and grateful for your help."

The ginger haired girl giggled causing her pony tail to bounce on her head. "Rose Weasley. Thankful for your gratefulness and equally as pleased." We both burst out in a fit of laughter and pulled our hands back by our sides.

"Wait, Weasley, as in Ronald Weasley?" I exclaimed with realization. She nodded her head and laughed.

"Yes that's my father he's in the car with my mother and brother. Are you a Wizard?" I blinked a few times. Did she just say Wizard?

"What do you mean? am I a Wizard?" She blinked a few times and cautiously stepped back.

"Um I just assumed you knew, because of my Father. How do you know about him then."

"My Father sent me a book on great wars and one that happened in a boarding school. My father was part of it. Seamus Finnegan." She looked puzzled and then grabbed my hand. "Where are you taking me?" I asked skeptically.

"To my mother she must know whats going on." I let her lead me to where the Ford was waiting. As soon as we got there a boy a man and a woman stepped out the car.

"Rose, dear. Who's this?" I looked up at the woman. There before me stood Hermione Granger. She is a super smart person. It was in the book Dad sent me about this school called Hogwarts for gifted children.

"Mum this is Harriet Graham. Sh says she knew who Dad was. But not about Wizards and she claims her father is Seamus?" Hermione frowned. She glanced at Ronald who looked at me and then back at his wife. Hermione stepped forward and took my hands.

"Your Father, he didn't tell you were a Wizard did he?" I looked at her. Oh my gosh. It's true. I did see a flying boy. They must be Wizards.

"Nope. Am I. A Wizard?" She nodded her head and I grinned. "So Hogwarts isn't just a school for gifted children, but one for Wizards."

"Yes and Witches." I turned to look to Ronald and grinned. "Rose and Hugo here, go there."

"So my Dad sending me that book, was that so I knew, but didn't really know." Hermione nodded again. "Did you know my Mum?"

"No. Seamus married your mother and had you and your brother. But he left when your parents divorced. She's a muggle. A non magic person. He's married again. Has twin boys." I gasped. I had more brothers.

"I have more brothers?" She nodded her head and then hugged me.

"Why don't you come with us and we will sort this out when we aren't standing on the side of the road." I smiled hugely and climbed in the car after Hugo.

Perhaps, this is where my adventure begins. I mean I am a wizard.


End file.
